Singing Sensations
by SpikEarPichu'sTrainer
Summary: 4 girls got talent in writing while 4 boys got the skills for singing. What happens when they hangout and sing together in concerts and stages? Success or not? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Pathshipping. -Special Thank You to: citrasama! x3- -ON HOLD!-


Me: Hello! I'm starting a new story 'bout the girls and guys music rivalry... I can't wait to start it! –starry-eyed-

May: Uhhh… Don't you have a story to continue?

Me: Yeah... 'bout that... It's kind of long about 9 pages or something? I swear my brain is going to explode in a few minutes if I continue it…

Drew:-mumbles- Lazy Authoress... –flicks hair-

Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY! –vein popping and ready to attack-

JM: -appears out of nowhere- Hey guys! Danni!

Me: -stops and looks- Yes? JM! –hugs JM-

JM: Hey Danni... –blushes slightly-

Me: The Contestshipping couple should do the disclaimer… NOW! –vein popping and fire in eyes-

CS Couple: SpikEarPichu'sTrainer doesn't own Pokémon!

JM: On with the story!

No one's POV

It was a 7:00 in the morning, the birds are chirping and the trees are rustling. You could see some butterflies fluttering together and sucking the nectar of some flowers. Everyone in Petalburg City are asleep.

"HEY YOU GUYS? WHAT SONG ARE WE GONNA PERFORM AT THE CONCERT?"

Well _almost_ everyone.

"Ugghh... I swear May your gonna wake up the whole neighborhood with that voice," a brunette said rubbing her eyes and ears. "Yeah, I agree with Danni," said the orange-haired girl known as Misty Waterflower. "My ears..," said a blunette rubbing her sensitive ears. "Sorry guys... I'm just excited you know... Many fans screaming... Cheering our name... You know that feeling right guys?"Said May all starry-eyed. "Yeah I know that feeling but, why did you want us to wake up at 7:10 in the morning?" said Danielle still grumpy that May just had to wake her up early for the 1st day of summer. "Because we need to plan out everything!" Dawn said jolting up from her sleepy state. "What is everything?" Misty said yawning a bit. "The clothes, music, dance steps, hair, make-up and what all pop stars do to make their face and body look good," Dawn said imagining it all. "Now.., GET UP YOU GUYS!" May said- I mean shouted. "Okay, okay... Now please spare our ears," Danielle said standing up from her bed.

Yes, our heroes are famous pop stars. Why are you asking that they live in Petalburg City? 'Cause it's a peaceful place where not our heroines will be expecting the loud screams of their dear and obsessive fans. Oh, you want to know their group name eh? They are the…

"..Butterfly Maidens? What about the BM?" asked a certain fun loving boy named Ash Ketchum. "They...got…the...top...song!" a green-haired freak (Drew: HEY! Me: STOP INTERRUPTING ME!)-I mean boy answered while gritting his teeth. "What 'bout us?" asked a brunette boy known as JM Kingston. "We got 2nd," Drew answered angrily. JM saw Ash _thinking_. "Hey Ash, what are you thinking?" asked JM. "I have an idea!" said Ash. "Wow! Ash has an idea," Drew sarcastically said. "Hn..," Paul said boringly. "What is it this time Ash? When I asked you, you had our toaster explode..," JM said.

_FLASHBACK_

_2 days ago… At Drew's kitchen_

_NO ONE'S POV_

"_Hey Ash?"_

"_What is it, JM?"_

"_I've been wondering... Do you know how to use the toaster?" JM asked sitting in a stool. "Of course! I was born to use the toaster!" Ash said in a confident manner and also sitting down. _

_You see those two have been left here since Paul and Drew went to the grocery store to buy some snacks._

"_Then, show me then,"_

"_Alright, here I go!"_

_Ash put the toast inside the toaster and poured orange juice after. "Hey guys were home!" Drew shouted going into the kitchen putting first the snacks down and seeing JM facepalmed and Ash, who is dense as ever, beside a.. __**SPARKING TOASTER WITH JUICE!**__ "Uh-oh..," Drew said before the toaster exploded and causing a fire after. Good thing that Paul was not far behind to see the toaster explode. Soon the fire went down after Paul pulled out a fire extinguisher and seeing a not happy and burned Drew, JM fainted and burned and Ash burned down and a burned toast in his right hand._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

All the boys except Ash and Paul, shuddered at the moment occurred."Well at least, I didn't burned down the house," Ash said crossing his arms. "Anyways, how 'bout we hang-out with the BM's for a while I haven't talked to them since forever," Ash continued.

"Yeah, I never talked to Danni since forever too..," JM said interested in Ash's idea. "Whatever... If we go hang-out with them, troublesome will invade my personal space..," Paul said imagining troublesome bugging him. "Wait a sec', Ash you want to hang-out with Misty Waterflower right?" Drew pointed to the now blushing Pokémon trainer and continued, "And you JM, want to talk Danielle Carnation?" Now pointing at his blushing cousin (Me: Let's just say that my OC JM is the cousin of the grass head known as Drew.. Drew: HEY! Me: Shut up!) and continued, "And you, Paul, only said troublesome which means Dawn Berlitz that means that only Dawn will invade your personal space?" Pointing at the emotionless face of Paul. If you have a microscope, you would've seen his blush forming in his cheeks. There was a dead silence at the room and you would've heard a pin drop. The first one to talk was Ash and he mumbled a 'yes' while pulling his cap down to the boys so they can't see his huge blush. The 2nd was Paul and he said in a monotone voice, "Do you know anyone who will bug me till the end of the world?"

"Umm... No...," said Drew.

"Anyways, are you guys into this idea?"

All boys turned to JM who has spoken about their -I mean Ash's idea. "Well, it's ok with me. I mean I'm the one who suggested it," Ash said in a confident manner. "Hn..," said Paul who seemed to be ok with Ash's idea. "Well I'm ok with it. Since I've never talked to Danni for a long time," JM said. Drew sighed and said "I'm outnumbered so call the BM, Ash since it's your idea."

Me: Done! –rubbing hands-

Drew: Finally! I've been tortured enough for one chapter..

May: Hey! It's fun torturing you, you know!

Drew: Nuh uh!

May: Uh huh!

Drew: Nuh uh!

May: Uh huh!

Me: Enough! –fire in eyes-

JM: Well, bye! For now..

Me: -back to normal self- Bye! –waves-

CS Couple: ….

Me: Oh, one more thing, R&R please..!


End file.
